


Tsuchinda

by sweet_honey_peach



Category: Kisum (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Mild Smut, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Podcast, Protective Park Jimin, Reader-Insert, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, jo hyeryung | kisum is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_peach/pseuds/sweet_honey_peach
Summary: Min Yoongi is married but wants you. very badly wants you.He falls hard for you and long story short wants to be with you foreverorTaehyung just wants to get in your pantiesorneither?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so first I want to thank users Fxxckitgd and BlackAnarchy for being the only users bookmarking my other work 'Our Secret'. That story got 300 reads in two days 0_0, army y'all are incredible. Thank you to everyone that has read it and if you (reader) haven't read it yet, please do after Tsuchinda, alrighty? :) also im gonna give yall a quick breakdown of the last two chapters  
> ch2- aya isnt so standoff-ish with yoongi  
> ch3- (for the smut readers) mostly smut and sexy talk, i will try my best with the sexy talk because so far the only sexy thing i have written was 'parki jimin has a finger going in and out of you, making you feel orgasmic pleasure' so im new to writing smut XD so if you need something to get off too, chapter 3 is the chapter for you~ also i want to thank the one guest that left kudos when i didnt have literally anything write for the story besides a note LMAO 
> 
> pronounciation:  
> Tsuchinda  
> sue-chin-da

(Yoongi POV)

 

Another day at the building. Another podcast to make. Another day of pleasing his ungrateful wife that his parents forced him to marry

 

_Another meaningless day_

 

Yoongi had just gotten out a meeting with his superiors that are in charge of the podcast he runs. Not enough listeners, not enough ads, not enough money.

 

A cycle of _not enough anything_.

 

Yoongi walks back to his office. Someone knocks on his door

 

“Come in” he says annoyed

 

“Hey hyung, the higher-ups decided that you need a personal assistant since you have too much on your plate” his equal Namjoon says

 

“I don’t need an- “

 

“Too bad, she’s here now so take what you can get” Namjoon replies, he clears his throat and continues, “This is Aya Chamorro, your new personal assistant. Don’t scare her off Yoongi”

 

Yoongi scoffs then Aya walks in and introduces herself.

 

_Holy shit she’s hot_

“Hi, good morning boss. I’m your new personal assistant” She says with a small hint of confidence

 

_Tall, long curly hair, beautiful caramel brown skin, and a nice skinny, curvy figure._

_Nothing at all like my wife Kisum_

_Psh, “wife” who am I kidding. More like annoying woman that I was forced to marry and I would rather fuck a duck than her (not that Yoongi's into beastiality because that's gross)_

Yoongi notices Namjoon and Aya looking at him weirdly, he quickly gets himself together and says “Glad to have you” and shakes hands with Aya.

 

“Alright, Yoongi I’m gonna show Aya around the studio and get her settled into her office” Namjoon says

 

Yoongi nods his head and starts to look through papers on his desk while Namjoon and Aya exit his office. Yoongi sits back in his chair and thinks to himself

 

_Can my life get any worse?_

 

-

 

 

(Aya POV)

 

“Ok so here is your office, right next to Yoongi’s”. Namjoon opens the door and reveals a bare office with only a desk, chair, filing cabinets and desktop computer inside. “Nothing to fancy but feel free to add decorations to your office. Here is a speaker, Yoongi has a button in his office so, when he presses it you will hear a beep from the speaker”. You both exit your office and continue on. “Here is the break room- “

 

“Hey Namjoon! Oh, who’s that?” A man in the break room asks

 

“Taehyung this is Aya, Yoongi’s personal assistant“ Namjoon says

 

“Nice to meet you Taehyung” You say with a smile

 

“Personal assistant? You must be lying because this chocolate princess is way too hot to be an assistant. Oh, and you can call me Tae sweet lady” Taehyung says while winking and kissing your hand

 

You blush and giggle while saying “ok”, melting at his gentle touch and getting lost in his eyes. You haven’t gotten male attention like this in a while, and it feels oh so good. His hands stay intertwined with yours, “What are you doing later tonight Aya? I- “

 

“Taehyung what the hell are you doing with my assistant?” Yoongi yells

 

You both jump and move your hands away, “Nothing! Nothing Yoongi! I was introducing myself to her since- “

 

“Well I need my assistant now so leave her alone Taehyung” Yoongi says.

 

You look at Taehyung and he looks at you, you give him a small smile and he gives you a wink and embarrassed smile. Yoongi leaves the room and you wave bye to Taehyung and Namjoon as you follow him. You walk into Yoongi’s office and he slams the door as you try your best to put on a brave face in front of your boss.

 

“I don’t pay you to not do your job” He says

 

“Sorry boss, won’t happen again” You say looking at the ground

 

Yoongi had to establish some dominance so he replied, “Are you speaking to the ground? Look at me when you’re talking to me” sternly.

 

You lift your head up and reply, “Yes boss”. Yoongi looks you up and down, your shame gets replaced with anger quick. You needed this job and were lucky enough to even score an interview so you kept calm. After standing there for a few more seconds you say, “If that is all boss then I will go to my office”.

 

“That’s all Aya” He says looking right back at his files. You walk to your office and try your best to contain your anger.

 

_What the hell was that?! Did I sign up to be his slave and forget to read the part that said I can talk to him and only him? This job pays too well for me to resign now. You can do this Aya, it’s just a year. A year until you can run your father’s music company and then…you’re free. One year, 365 days. You can do this._

A BEEP startles you out of your internal therapy session and back into reality. You take your time walking out of your office and into Yoongi’s. You walking into his office seeing a desk full of manilla folders, an assistant’s worst nightmare. You reluctantly fake a smile and hit him with your signature, “yes boss?”

 

“I need you to organize this stack in alphabetical order. In this other stack go through all the folders and email these sponsors and tell them that our company has gladly accepted them for a space in the podcast. In that stack, tell those sponsors that we are already full of sponsors for the year. Lastly in this pile, forward these documents to the Boss. Got it?”

 

You look at the four huge piles completely covering Yoongi’s desk, giving you a sign that maybe you should quit now and look for another job.

 

“Yeah, I got it” you say partly sighing

 

“Is this too much for you? I can always have- “

 

“NO! No, this is––this is fine” You say grabbing the four huge piles of manilla folders and heading back to your office. With the bet you and your father made in mind, you try to make it to your office but you crash into someone dropping the folders on the floor. You mentally curse yourself and sputter out an “I’m sorry”.

 

“Maybe if you didn’t carry so many damn folders at once you could see. Why didn’t you use a damn cart-“ The man stopped speaking once he saw your face

 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t see any carts in the area” You say quickly picking up the folders

 

“Hey I–I–I didn’t mean what I said, you must be that new girl Taehyung was talking about. What’s your name?”

 

He helps by picking up some folders and handing them to you, once you have all the folders you pop up and say “Thank you, I have to get back to work”. You walk to your office and close the door.

 

“Hoseok, my name’s Hoseok. Thanks for asking”

 

-

 

After you finish everything Yoongi assigned you to do pertaining to the folders, you go in the break room and take your hour-long lunch break because you have never been exhausted from sitting more than today. You were so busy trying to make a good impression that you forgot to bring the lunch you packed for yourself, leaving you the option of leaving the break room and finding somewhere to eat outside of the building. You see that one guy you crashed into in the hallway and you decided against staying in the break room so you quickly leave hoping the hallway guy doesn’t notice you.

 

“Hey!”

 

_Shit_

“Hey” you drag out awkwardly

 

“Hoseok hyung” Taehyung says appearing out of nowhere

 

_Thank god, pretty boy’s here_

“My lady” Taehyung says kissing your hand again

 

You blush but manage to speak this time, “Taehyung do you know anywhere good to eat? I left my lunch at home”

 

“We can share mine Aya”

 

“Oh no Taehyung, I can’t I just started working here and- “

 

“Relax Aya its just food, not money. Do you like Kimchi fried rice?”

 

“Taehyung, I thought you brought Kimchi for me today!” Hoseok complains

 

“It’s fine Taehyung, I don’t want to eat Hoseok’s food. I will just eat out today” You say walking away. You go to Yoongi’s office to tell him you won’t be eating in the break room but he is not there. You turn around and walk to the buildings entrance and outside into the world.

 

You see a small fast food joint near the building that serves all types of food. You enter and stand in line, it’s a small mom and pops shop. You see your favorite meal, orange chicken and fried rice with shrimp, on the menu and decide to order it. The total was $10.56, you hate using your debit card so you look for some cash in your wallet. You were about to hand the cashier the money when

 

“Here, I got it” a man from behind you says. The cashier looks at you, as if she’s asking you if this is okay. You give her a small smile nodding your head that it was alright. She smiles at you and tells the workers behind her to give you extra orange chicken and extra shrimp. The cashier takes the money and you turn around to see the man that paid for you was….Yoongi.

 

_Goddamnit_

Money in hand, you make an ‘uh’ sound softly, like if someone were taken off guard in an anime would. And you see a woman with him, giving you a deadly glare. You grab the receipt, put your money away and find a booth in the far-left corner of the shop to sit at. Hoping to god Yoongi won’t talk to you.

 

Unfortunately Yoongi and the woman sit in the booth right...across…from you.

 

_Damn! Seriously!_

 

You pretend to not notice them and go on your phone instead, looking at literally anything. You hear your order number being called and grab your food and you decide to order a drink. You take a seat back at the booth and wait for your new order number to be called.

 

“Why the hell do you keep looking at her Yoongi?” The woman asks him

 

“She’s a new employee at the building–“ He says before getting cut off

 

“Oh so that’s why you paid for her meal, because she ‘works with you’” the woman says in a pissed off and mocking tone

 

“What’s so wrong with that? Is my way of being friendly to her bad, Kisum?”

 

“I’m just saying, you could have said ‘hi’ to her, not pay for her fucking meal”

 

He sighs while she continues, “Well are you gonna introduce me to her or keep drooling?”

 

You hear your number being called and sprint for your drink and out the restaurant before Yoongi could even think about talking to you.  You walk back into the building and go to the break room seeing Hoseok, Taehyung and now Namjoon there.

 

“Hey Aya, where were you? I was going to invite you to eat with us but you weren’t in your office” Namjoon says

 

“I went to go get lunch at this mom and pops shop on the corner” You say

 

“Oh Yeontan’s, so did you see Yoongi and his wife?” Namjoon asks

 

“That was his wife? Man, she was nagging him hardcore” You say choosing your words carefully as to not get on your boss’s bad side

 

“About what?” Hoseok asks

 

“Me. He, for some reason, paid for my order and then she got mad. It’s understandable but man she would not let him live it down” You say opening your meal, “Do you guys want some?”

 

“Oh no Aya I can’t, you just started working here” Taehyung teases

 

You laugh and say “Relax Taehyung it’s just food, not money”. You two laugh and you lay out the two containers for all four of you to share.

 

“Wow! You have a lot of orange chicken, you must have sweet talked the cashier or something” Hoseok says 

 

“I think she gave me extra because she thought the meal was for Yoongi and I. But that doesn’t matter now, it’s more for us” You say laughing

 

Time in the break room passed by quickly. You got to know Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung and they got to know you. You, surprisingly, opened up like a book to them; regardless you successfully made three new friends on your first day of work. But before you leave they ask you one more question

 

“So Aya” Taehyung prowls “Ever had a boyfriend before?”                 

 

“Yes” You say laughing “Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

 

“I was just wondering what’s your type?” Taehyung says cheekily

 

“Ignore him Aya, Taehyung hits on all the new pretty girls that work here” Namjoon says with a teasing smile towards Taehyung

 

_Pretty girls?_

 

“I do not! Don’t listen to him Aya” Taehyung retorts

 

“I’m curious too, so tell us Ms. Chamorro. What type of guy, catches your eye?” Hoseok asks

 

You were about to speak when you heard a sneeze from behind you. All four of you turned around to see Yoongi standing by the door with a surprised look on his face. You see him panic for a second but then he says

 

“I just came to tell you your break is over”

 

As Yoongi walks away, Taehyung says “Guess we will continue this saga tomorrow”. You start to stuff your mouth with orange chicken, “Aya quit eating all the chicken!” Namjoon teases. “Quit eating all the rice then!” You tease back. All four of you laugh and you cover your mouth while doing so, until you hear the “ever-so-pleasant” BEEP sound. You sigh, swallow the chicken and say bye to the guys to proceed on with the rest of the day

 

-

 

It’s closing hours, _finally._ You can’t wait to go home and kick off your heels and fling your bra across the room when

 

BEEP

 

You debate on running out of the building but then remember there’s cameras in the building so Yoongi will see you avoiding him. You stand in the hallway, waiting for….honestly you don’t know what but if you see an opportunity to leave Yoongi, you’re gonna take it.

 

BEEP

 

You sigh and reluctantly walk into his office, hoping that in the last two minutes of your shift that he gives you no more work.

 

“Good, I thought you left” He said. You give him a small, desperate smile in response

 

_Jesus please, help me on this one_

“How are you liking your job so far?” He asks

 

Your eyes widen in surprise, he called you in here to talk life, not to talk business.

 

“What? I’m not as scary and mean as you make me out to be, I’m quite nice” He says with a small hint of pouting.

 

You try to speak but all that comes out is “wha- I- uh- ah- “and other incomprehensible noises.

 

_My boss has me tongue tied, damn him_

“How have you been outside of work? Let’s start there since obviously the cat has your tongue” He teases

 

You look at Yoongi. Looking him up and…well halfway down since he’s sitting in his office chair.

 

 _Handsome. Scary but handsome._ Then you remember he’s _Scary, Handsome AND Married_. A SHAM

 

“Good” you say, barely managing to say anything else.

 

“This isn’t an interview Morro, relax” He says

 

You question why Yoongi called you by your high school nickname but comply nevertheless, he is your boss after all and you do want to get home.

 

“My life is pretty alright, I’m just happy to be heading home is all”

 

“Let me drop you off” He says packing up

 

“No no I– “

 

“Why? What’s the problem?”

 

“With all due respect, I know you have good intentions but I would rather not get into my bosses’ car, I just started working here and I need to assure my safety”

 

“So you don’t feel safe with me, is that what you’re saying?” He says in an angry tone

 

“I, as a good woman, also think that your wife would not be okay with this” You say with confidence

 

He scoffs and mumbles “My wife”, chuckling to himself as he pulls out his car keys

 

_Why did he laugh? Does he not love his wife? Does he not love the woman he married?_

You say goodnight and thank him for your meal and then leave. You go to your office to grab your stuff but you notice it’s not there.

 

“Aya, I got your stuff for you” Namjoon says from a distance

 

You look down the hallway and see Namjoon at the exit with all of your stuff. You feel relief flush over you. “I need my office keys, I gotta lock my door” You yell. Namjoon tosses you your keys and you lock the door. You speed walk towards him and grab your stuff.

 

“To what do I owe the honor?” You ask

 

“Well first, I wanted to thank you for sharing your lunch– “

 

“Oh yeah, no problem, I honestly used the food as a ploy so you guys would talk to me” You sheepishly admit

 

Namjoon laughs and continues, “And second, this morning you mentioned you had trouble finding this place and our specific sector so consider this me helping you out”.

 

“Who says I need your help?” You said laughing. “Maybe I have it figured out now Joon-ah” You tease

 

He looks at you wide eyed, “Who told you my nickname is Joon-ah?”

 

“We went to high school together, everyone called you Joon-ah, until senior year where you had your ‘glow up’ “

 

“How would you like it if I called you Morro, volleyball superstar?”

 

“I wouldn’t care, but we were never that close in high school so it might be weird now if you call me that” You tease

 

He laughs then says, “well this is me, see you tomorrow Aya”

 

“See you tomorrow” you say

 

-

 

(Yoongi POV)

 

 

“What” Yoongi says while answering the phone

 

“Well hello to you too” Kisum says on the other line

 

“What do you want?” He says annoyed

“Is that how a husband speaks to his wife? Maybe I should have married someone else…”

 

“Maybe you should have”

 

“Meet me on Yeontan’s, on the corner by your job”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I got a call from my father saying your father is getting suspicious of us since we aren’t seen together”

 

“Well you’re a singer, you can’t expect– “

 

“My father is thinking of cutting you off, and if he cuts you off, your dad will cut you off. If that happens you won’t have a job, I hope you realize that.”

 

“So” Yoongi says hiding his feeling of defeat

 

“SO! You better start acting like my goddamn husband, Min Yoongi. Unless you want to be jobless”

 

Yoongi mumbles a “whatever” and hangs up the phone. He grabs his wallet and cell phone and heads out.

He makes it to Yeontan’s, he sees Kisum waiting outside with a mask on. He rolls his eyes and reluctantly walks towards her

 

“You came this time, I thought you weren’t gonna come” Kisum says

 

“Well I don’t want to be jobless so...” He replies

 

The “couple” walks into Yeontan’s and wait in line. Kisum tries to grab Yoongi’s hand, he moves his hand away swiftly, leaving an angry and (even though you can’t see it) pouty Kisum. Yoongi then swears he sees you in line, he recognizes your curly brown hair, tall curvy figure. Wanting to get on your good side, when it’s time for you to pay Yoongi pulls out money to pay for your meal, “Here, I got it”. You turned around to see an angry Kisum and Yoongi. Yoongi notices you speedily leaving the line, his eyes tracking your every move. He stares at you for so long he doesn’t even hear the female cashier say ‘next’, Kisum pushes Yoongi to the cashier and he orders for the both of them. Once he’s done ordering he tries to find you again. He sees you sitting in the far-left corner and tries to sit close to you.

 

“Why the hell do you keep looking at her Yoongi?” Kisum asks

 

“She’s a new employee at the building– “He says before getting cut off

 

“Oh so that’s why you paid for her meal, because she ‘works with you’” she says in a pissed off and mocking tone

 

“What’s so wrong with that? Is my way of being friendly to her bad, Kisum?”

 

“I’m just saying, you could have said ‘hi’ to her, not pay for her fucking meal”

 

He sighs while she continues, “Well are you gonna introduce me to her or keep drooling?”

 

Yoongi notices you leaving in a hurry and becomes pissed

 

“Goddamnit Kisum!”

 

“What Yoongi? Mad your side chick left?” She says sternly

 

“Unbelievable” He says getting up and leaving

 

He walks back to the building, angered by Kisum’s stupid actions. He was heading straight for his office until he heard you

 

Time in the break room passed by quickly. Yoongi learned a lot about you. He was surprised that you talked about your past with no filter. As if you were an open book and the three (four) of them were reading you.

 

“So Aya” Taehyung prowls “Ever had a boyfriend before?”                 

 

“Yes” she says laughing “Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

 

“I was just wondering what’s your type?” Taehyung says cheekily

 

_Taehyung, he might be a problem. Might be in my way_

 

“Ignore him Aya, Taehyung hits on all the new pretty girls that work here” Namjoon says with a teasing smile towards Taehyung

 

_Pretty girls?! Namjoon too?_

 

“I do not! Don’t listen to him Aya” Taehyung retorts

 

“I’m curious too, so tell us Ms. Chamorro. What type of guy, catches your eye?” Hoseok asks

 

You were about to speak when Yoongi sneezed from behind you. They turned around to see Yoongi standing by the door with a surprised look on his face. He panicked for a second but then he says

 

“I just came to tell you your break is over”

 

As Yoongi walks away, he notices that when Aya isn’t with him she’s outgoing, friendly and kind of a jokester; however when she’s with him she is another person, closed off, not as talkative

 _Something Yoongi didn’t like_ , a closed off version of herself. He wanted to do everything in his power to bring you out of that.

 

Yoongi presses the button in his office a few times until you come in. His spirits rise a little when he sees your face.

 

“Good, I thought you left. How are you liking your job so far?” He asks

 

Your eyes widen in surprise

 

“What? I’m not as scary and mean as you make me out to be, I’m quite nice” He says jokingly

 

You try to speak but all that comes out is “wha- I- uh- ah-“ and other incomprehensible noises.

Yoongi laughs, “How have you been outside of work? Let’s start there since obviously the cat got your tongue” He teases

 

Yoongi notices Aya taking in the situation, looking him up and…halfway down.

 

_Good, she’s checking me out_

 

“Good” you say, barely managing to say anything else.

 

“This isn’t an interview Morro, relax” He says

 

Yoongi mentally slaps himself when he called her by a nickname, now she knows that he was listening in on her conversation in the break room

 

“My life is pretty alright, I’m just happy to be heading home is all”

 

“Let me drop you off” He says packing up

 

“No no I–“

 

“Why? What’s the problem?”

 

_She doesn’t trust me. Damn, it’s too soon_

 

“With all due respect, I know you have good intentions but I would rather not get into my bosses’ car, I just started working here and I need to assure my safety”

 

_She thinks I’m dangerous?_

 

“So you don’t feel safe with me, is that what you’re saying?” He says in an angry tone

 

“I, as a good woman, also think that your wife would not be okay with this” You say with confidence

 

_Avoiding my questions, she is something else. I like that_

 

He scoffs and mumbles “My wife”, chuckling to himself as he pulls out his car keys

 

“Thank you for the meal, goodnight boss” Aya says leaving his office

 

Yoongi doesn’t know why he wants you, needs you. Nevertheless, he will keep pursuing you even if you don’t trust him yet. He will make it his goal for you to like him, he’s not sure how to yet but Min Yoongi gets what Min Yoongi wants.

 

Yoongi looks in your direction and see you talking with Namjoon

 

_Oh so she’s okay with Namjoon sneaking in her office and taking her stuff, but I offer her a ride and it’s a problem? Tch, that woman_

_-_

 

On Yoongi’s drive home he took a moment for self-reflection. He’s so used to being in ‘Boss’ mode since he runs a business, maybe being affirmative to her after he caught her talking to Taehyung wasn’t the best idea, and maybe it’s time for him to be in ‘Yoongi’ mode instead.

 

As Yoongi pulls up to his house, he sees Kisum waiting for him by the front door with a look of disapproval written all over her face since Yoongi came home late.

_Sure hope being ‘Yoongi’ and not being ‘Boss’ gets me closer to you, Aya_


	2. 2

(Aya’s POV)

 

Time has passed at Min studios, 11 months to be exact. You are close to your one year mark and then you can quit and take over your father’s business. You have mixed feelings about Min studios, you love the friends that you’ve made but you HATE being an assistant.

 

Nevertheless, you park in the parking garage of the building and make your way up the stairs (since you’re trying to stay slim thick). You walk up to the door and you hear

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

You look around confused, maybe they got the wrong person

 

_Shit. It IS my birthday. How the hell did I forget its my birthday?_

Hoseok walks through the crowd of the staff and puts a birthday crown on your head, and dud glasses with a mustache attached on your face.

 

“Wow! Thank you everyone! I forgot today was my birthday I’ve honestly been so swamped with work and meeting deadlines–“

 

“Hey, are you blaming me?” Yoongi says in a teasing voice while smiling

 

Everyone laughs and you walk around telling everyone thank you and chatting with them. Yoongi walks up to you and says “Happy birthday Aya”, sporting a small smile

 

“Thank you boss” you say, you notice his smile falter a little but remain on his face regardless.

 

“Uhm boss?”, “Yeah Aya?”, “I know we are super busy this month but–“, “You can have today off”. You wonder how Yoongi knew you were going to ask that but were surprised anyway. You were really expecting Yoongi to give you maybe, at most, HALF of the day off but a FULL day plus the fact that you don’t work weekends, Yoongi practically gave you a three day weekend.

“Wow! Really boss?” you say with pure admiration. Yoongi nods his head and averts his eyes away from you. “Thank you boss–“ “Yoongi. Call me yoongi, aya”. You chuckle, “Thank you, Yoongi” you say with a slight blush on your face. Then all of a sudden you are pulled away by Hoseok and are now with a group of 6 boys, half of them being strangers.

 

“Hobi, my gosh I was talking to Yoongi” You say

 

“Well now its time to give us attention. Namjoon, Taehyung and I thought it was time we introduce you to the rest of our friend group.”

 

“Hey, Im Aya” you say to the three guys

 

“I’m Seokjin, if anyone has talked about me my other nickname is The Boss” He says shaking your hand

 

“I’m Jimin, nice to meet you. Happy birthday by the way” He says with one of the most beautiful smiles you’ve ever seen. “Thank you”.

 

The third boy is just staring at you. You stare back. You start to form a confused look on your face and develop an embarrassed smile.

 

“Hi, what’s your name?” You start

 

He shakes his head and leaves the trance you had him in and speaks. “Sorry I didn’t mean to stare its just…you are beautiful. I mean!–uhm…uhmm”

 

You and the rest of the boys start laughing at the youngest boy and a blush develops on his face. “Well thank you for the compliment. What are your guys’ specific job here?”

 

“Assistants” Jimin and Jungkook say.

 

“Me too” Taheyung adds

 

“Yeah, you young babies have to be assistants before having a normal position here at Min studios” Seokjin adds

 

Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok walk off and now it just remains the four of you.

 

“Wow I’m an assistant too, tell me do you guys like being assistants? Be honest I wont tell anyone”

 

“Its alright…honestly its more decent than alright. At first I didn’t mind being an assistant but after being one for a while it…catches up to you” Jimin admits

 

“I can drink to that” You say, clicking an imaginary glass with jimin making you both laugh.

 

“We should have a cool group name or something, since we are all assistants. Like ‘the reign of the assistants’ or league of the assistants” Jungkook adds

 

“Service Center?” Taheyung says

 

“No, personal servant squad?” You say, making all four of you laugh

 

“Assistant squad” Jimin said.

 

“Alrighty, assistant squad it is” You say

 

“Hey aya what are you doing for your birthday?” Namjoon says, walking back towards you with Seokjin, Yoongi, and Hoseok.

 

“I honestly have no idea, I truly forgot it was my birthday. I might text my friends and see if they want to play volleyball with me at my favorite park. I know it sounds lame but–“

 

“I love Volleyball!” Taehyung exclaims

 

“Really?” You ask

 

“Yeah I played almost every sport in high school, it was the most fun to me personally”

 

“Would you guys wanna come with? Well after your shifts since Friday is a half day for all of us?”

 

“Sure aya. Here, give me your number and I’ll share with all of the guys so you can go home and sleep.” Taehyung says

 

He extends his hand, you unlock your phone and hand it to him “Sleep? Do I look tired?”

 

“You must be, you put on two different shoes” Yoongi says, making everyone cackle

 

You look down and are surprised, you really did wear two different colored shoes. You try to be cool and play it off, “I did this on purpose, it’s a fashion choice” you say making them all laugh even more. Taehyung hands you back your phone, you laugh a single ‘HA!’ once you see his contact name.

 

“Tae Daddy. Really Tae?” You say laughing

 

He shrugs his shoulders and you shake your head laughing. “Alright. Thank you guys so much for all of this” you say gestering to the party, “I’m going to go home, sleep, and then change into more casual clothing when you guys call, okay?”. The boys all nod their heads. You say goodbye to them, the rest of the staff, and then head home.

 

-

 

Once you arrive to your apartment you put your pajamas back on and lay down in the bed going to sleep.

 

4 hours pass and the ringing of your phone disturbs you mid-sleep. You reluctantly answer the phone with your sleepy morning voice.

 

“Tae daddy?”

 

You heard Tae laugh in the background but another voice dominates that, “Haha no, its Namjoon”.

 

“Hey, Joon-ah”

 

“Joon-ah” Hoseok questions, making Namjoon stare at him through the rear view mirror

 

“You’re on speaker so don’t say anything embarrassing” He teases

 

You giggle and then continue speaking, “Are you guys done with work?”

 

“Yeah–“

 

“Did you ask Yoongi if he wanted to come? I forgot if I asked him if he wanted to come”

 

“I’m right here Aya” Yoongi says, heart warm since you showed concern for him

 

“Ok, that’s great boss”

 

“I have all the guys with me so no one is left out. Where is this park supposed to be at?”

 

“Its right by our job, Angelonia park”

 

“Angelonia park is your favorite? There’s nothing over there but grass” Seokjin says

 

“Its my favorite because no one goes over there, so it quiet” you say laughing with your sleepy morning voice. Yoongi laughed himself, although you couldn’t hear it.

 

“What time are we meeting up guys?”

 

“Well since are shifts are over, how about at 11:30am?”

 

“Ok, I’m gonna hop in the shower and meet you guys over there. Bye guys, bye boss”

 

-

 

(Yoongi POV)

 

Today is your birthday. Yoongi knew this because his best friend Namjoon wanted to give you a gift and asked him when your birthday was. It never left his mind. Yoongi thought maybe this party could impress you, maybe you’d ask who planned this.

 

No.

 

You asked him for the day off, Yoongi had even decorated your office. He’s seen how hard you were working and decided that it would be nice to surprise you like that. But he gave you the day off anyway because

 

He wants you to like him.

 

He wants you to stop calling him boss. He wants you to be yourself in front of him, you don’t need to be professional all the time. Yoongi hears you walking up the building stairs.

 

“Everyone quiet! She’s coming!” Yoongi says

 

Silence falls over the whole second floor. You walk in and

 

“SURPRISE!” everyone says. The smile on your face brings joy to Yoongi. He tries to be a good husband to Kisum and show her some love but Kisum is just…unlovable. This one moment he planned for you makes him so happy, he cant remember the last time he felt this good.

 

Hoseok walks through the crowd of the staff and puts a birthday crown on your head, and dud glasses with a mustache attached on your face.

 

“Wow! Thank you everyone! I forgot today was my birthday I’ve honestly been so swamped with work and meeting deadlines–“

 

“Hey, are you blaming me?” Yoongi says in a teasing voice while smiling

 

Everyone laughs and you walk around telling everyone thank you and chatting with them. Yoongi walks up to you and says “Happy birthday Aya”, sporting a small smile

 

“Thank you boss” you say, you notice his smile falter a little but remain on his face regardless.

 

“Uhm boss?”, “Yeah Aya?”, “I know we are super busy this month but–“, “You can have today off”.

 

“Wow! Really boss?” you say with pure admiration. Yoongi nods his head and averts his eyes away from you. “Thank you boss–“ “Yoongi. Call me yoongi, aya”. You chuckle, “Thank you, Yoongi” you say with a slight blush on your face. Then all of a sudden you are pulled away by Hoseok and are now with a group of 6 of Yoongi’s coworkers.

 

Yoongi goes over to the punch bowl and thinks about how he can get you to open up to him

 

(Hi guys, this chapter isn’t finished sorry for the abrupt ending but I have to go do my college work so, I will update this again soon)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos :D also show Kisum some love, she's a female Korean rapper and I feel like Kisum and Yoongi need a fanfic together uwu, but then she also gives me maybe homosexual vibes so maybe a bisexual fanfic uwu? idk idk its 1am and yeah but expect chapter 2 soon :)
> 
> post-BTS movie update: GUYS THE MOVIE WAS SO GOOD UGH IM GONNA RANT AND ITS NSFW OKAY!  
> MIN YOONGI LOOKED SO FUCKING GOOD IN THE MOVIE I WANTED TO CUM IN MY SEAT AND SAY "OH MY GOD" MULTIPLE TIMES LIKE UHHH! but i didnt cum because my friend was next to me, and i was also in public but OH GOD HE LOOKED SO FUCKABLE LIKE! AND THEN I READ A FANFIC ON HERE RIGHT AFTER THE MOVIE WHERE YOONGI IS A HARD DOM AND AHHHHHHHH! I RELATE TO THE GIRL SO MUCH IMA BOOKMARK IT FOR YOU GUYS SO YOU CAN FEEL WHAT IM FEELING. I give the movie a 9/10 because it was good but it was essentially youtube red's; burn the stage series but in movie form. there were more behind the scenes stuff, funny moments, sexy boys, personal moments with them. the movie was subtitled not dubbed (i would have been pissed off if it was dubed) and some nice army girl gave out photocards, not official but still cute. also all the army there brought their merch it was so cute like damn all i did was put my bt21 tattoos on my hands XDD so yeah, im gonna update chapter two soon :)


End file.
